Memories of Sunsets
by Sesshysauce57
Summary: A small oneshot with my OC about Malachai and stuffs. Pretty cheesy but what can I say? I wrote this almost 2 years ago! Enjoy! R&R!


Hey, it's sesshysauce 57 with another story! I know I shouldn't be starting another story but…. I just watched COTC again and thought- Hey! I have some work in my notebooks all about this so with that, I decided to write a quick one-shot. I'll get around to writing an actual story, but right now- I present to you- Memories of Sunsets.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN COTC OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I WISH I DID THOUGH…. 

"I think that people should follow what they believe in, no matter what. I can't completely judge you on what you think or believe in." I stated, glancing at Malachai a few times. He on the other hand just stared at me. I smirk plastered on his face.

"I wish there were more people like you that think that way. But there aren't." he stated simply. "And he wants them destroyed. Most people would take his words as a threat to all mankind, but not me. I just plain disagreed with him.

"No, Malachai! But there are people who think the way I do. We all may have different opinions on things but in the end were all one big… One big idea! People learn off each other. I think the way I do because the way I was raised by my family. My….mother and….my father-and my sisters! You even…." I placed my hand on his shoulder lightly. Boy, did I sound really, really cheesy, but if it helped him realize then I'd make like swiss and cheddar. (AN: Yes, that's a cheese joke. Lol.) The red head stiffened at my touch. His eyes seemed to search mine and vice versa. He wasn't a killer-actually, no, he was. He was just one of those lost, confused killers that you bond with a little. You know? Probably not.

"I guess I've been away from reality that long I….hell I don't even know what right or wrong anymore. Like, its hard to see what's real." His gaze dropped and he began picking at the roof with his long fingers.

"Oh. Shut-up, Malachai! You're not WRONG, nor will you ever be. You just seemed very confused. So am I!" I tried to lighten the mood some but failed miserably. All I received was a blank stare from him. I smiled at him. "Your misled by a selfish and most likely equally confused person who needs help. (cough cough Isaac) No, that came out wrong. Your being misled by someone who's being misled as well." My own eyes fell to the field on the outside of the window. Miles and miles of corn fields. Over the corn fields in the distance, I gazed at the red sky. The beauty of this earth and- That's it! I grabbed Malachai's hand. "C'mon! I want to show you something mister." Opening the window to the across the room, I climbed out onto the roof, Malachai right after me.

"Why are we on the roof?" he asked looking around. A hint of suspicion flickered in his blue eyes. I laughed and sat down, patting the spot next to me. Malachai sat down criss cross. Wow, pfft, loser. Jk.

"Sorry if I sound all mister Miagi on you and all, but look at the sunset. The colors and the light, its all so beautiful-so amazing!" I pointed my finger to it.

"Yeah, it's ok, but I don't think I understand where you're going with this." He stated in the most boring way possible. Well, like he was bored. I was glad that he was comfortable enough to sit back on his elbows and stretch his legs out though.

"When I was very little and my father was still alive, he would take me to watch the sunset every single Sunday. He would say 'Kathren, darling, what do you see and think when you look at the sunset?'. I was young then so I had many thoughts about it from rainbows, to peacocks, to cookies even. It wasn't until I turned 9 years old that I figured it all out. Before I tell you what I said, I'll ask you." I turned to the red head with a serious face. "What do you see and think, Malachai?"

"I see colors?" It was more of a question. I sighed in slight disappointment but then he shook his head and laughed. "No, I see more than just colors. Like energy. Being captured and contained and- no! No! This is girly stuff-" I grabbed his hand and shook my head.

"No. It's not. What I see is well, are, colors that yearn to break free and illuminate the sky. But eventually they'll just be captured again. Released and recaptured. It's all one big game. The sun is just like a big black whole sucking everything up and locking it inside. This is the good in all of us that yearns to break free but is shadowed by the dark." God this was so freaking cheesy. "Yet, the colors will break free again soon, only to be recaptured later but, eh, they get there share of freedom. Out and In. It's the balance of life. When that balance is disturbed, well then everything just goes downhill faster than a snow plow down a cliff. You get my drift?"

"Yeah-yeah. I do. I really never thought of it in that way though, huh…." With that, all was quiet. We didn't move or speak. Just gaze at the descending sun and enjoyed the small breeze that blew my hair around our faces gently. I took this as my chance.

"Find the balance in your life. Restore it Malachai and you'll be happy forever," With all the confidence I could muster, I kissed him gently on the lips. It was quick and soft, making me blush. "Just like I am…." I whispered and smiled softly at him. He was flushed except for his cheeks. They were redder than cherries. Standing up, I climbed up and into the window leaving Malachai to think. Before I was fully inside I heard his smooth voice.

"Who's Mr. Miagi?" he kept his eyes straight ahead at the sky before turning towards me with a smile. I just laughed and shrugged climbing through the rest of the window. I didn't see Malachai the rest of the night, which made me sit and think. "Is he really happy here?" I would leave that for him to tell me one day.

FIN.

So how'd ya like it? Was it good? Bad? Ok? Just R&R Please! Ahhhhhh! Malachai really is a hunk! ;)


End file.
